


How Would You Feel

by Blue_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Meggie, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm not kidding, KaraMel, Romantic Fluff, Sugar, for like 5 seconds, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: A night out at the usual pub. Mon-El likes Kara a lot, but would he be enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaiscupcake6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiscupcake6/gifts).



> I am the worst. Like for real, tho.  
> English is not my first language so mistakes are to be expected. It's almost midnight here.  
> And it's also the first thing I write in six months.  
> I just love them so much I had too, it came out a little bit more fluffy and cheesy than I anticipated but they are called Karamel for a reason.  
> I love the club soda fam <3 Keep up with the positivity and the cuteness.  
> I don't own the people represented in this story and all of that.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it! If so, give it a kudos or leave a comment, or both!

They were having a fun night out, all of them. Kara was feeling pleasantly relaxed. She broke her club soda drink diet, just for the night.  
As she'd said to Mon-El, alcohol wasn't bad per se. It was people responsibility to take care of themselves. She wasn't against drinking, he'd smiled and nod because, after a while, he came to understand her opinion on the matter. And he wasn't trying to forget his past anymore, so it was easier for him, to not search comfort into the bottom of a glass. He still much enjoyed drinking with the right company.  
The feel of belonging, the bonding and he could pretend to not see what the others saw, watching at Kara and him. He believed she was the only person to have a say on who she should be dating, and the fact that she'd chosen him was a nice bonus, a really nice bonus. But just that.

  


He wasn't a total fool, though. He liked to act like an outgrown child, most of the time, making people laugh and he liked to make them comfortable and up to celebrations and parties. But he also knew that half of the room was thinking of how much better Kara could have done. Not because he was a Daxamite or because who he was. He wasn't all bad, but he couldn't say he was proud of his past and his upbringing.  
Learn new things was hard but it was so worth it if it could make Kara smile and her eyes showing her emotions. He knew he wasn't perfect but he was determinated he would try as many times as necessary, hopefully succeeding before she could grow tired of his ways.  
Or before Alex decided to kick his ass. It was a real possibility.  
It wasn't like he wasn't trying but it wasn't obviously enough since he could argue with Kara about almost anything. He liked it, not her being mad, but the passion she showed, her eyes darkening and the way she would get so frustrated. Her showing her flaws to him. He didn't like fighting, but he wanted to know every single aspect of her personality, even the worst one.  
And it would be only fair since he wasn't winning any mate-award anytime soon. Well, boyfriend sounded much better but he was still getting used to the English vocabulary. He was learning all of the Earth costumes watching a ridiculous amount of shows on Netflix and he'd still haven't got the full meaning of Netflix and Chill. He was glad Winn decided to share his account with him, but he liked it more when he was on Kara's couch, with her reacting to what they were watching.  
Sometimes she will tell him what was exaggerated or if what was happening was bad, good or really bad. As if her expressions weren't enough to give it away. He never told her so. He'd took a like on listening to her getting passionate about something that, he learned, wasn't real.

  


She looked up at him and smiled and he swore he could melt right there, just with the power of that smile. His own lips curved upwards.  
He let his right foot tap lightly on the side of hers, his head on resting on his palm and questioning eyes. Was she okay with playing footsies under the table? Her light giggle and her ankles trapping his feet reassured him. His smile grew wider showing his dimples.  
It was so easy to forget his surroundings when she was near him. She was warm and oh so sweet. A slow song started and his mouth was already asking, voice quiet, knowing she was listening "Wanna dance?"  
She stood up abruptly shocking some of their companions. Alex immediately pulling herself out of Meggie hug, ready to fight whatever caused her sister to react that way.  
Mon-El watched Kara reassuring her sister without words and walk towards him. He rose from his seat, glad the buzz was washing away.

  


He was ready to take her hand when she spoke: "No one else is dancing." She nervously bit down her lips.  
"We can always sit if you don't want to." He said, voice soft.  
She adjusted her glasses on her nose and smiled down at their feet "I think I want to dance with you."  
He smiled "yeah?"  
Kara nodded "yeah."

  


It was just like the first time, and yet totally different. Mon-El felt on cloud seven, or was nine? He couldn't really care less to remember it. Kara's eyes were shining and so blue he would be fine with getting lost in it. More songs came and went, some more upbeat than others. They were laughing and spinning, or simply swinging with the mood of the music.  
The lights were a soft red and the place was warm as a packed pub always is, but it was perfect.  
He spun her around, hugging her, his head resting on her shoulder, his nose in her hair and his mouth close to her ear. She could have heard him from miles away, but he much preferred to whisper underneath his breath, just for the two of them to hear "Darling, you look perfect tonight."  
He could see her smile, even if she wasn't facing him. And maybe the line was a bit corny and she could have called him out for using someone else's words. But she didn't. She melted in their embrace, her cheeks an adorable shade of pink. And would have loved to tease her about how she was more flustered by a sweet line than from other activities, but, for the first time, he understood it.  
He was feeling hot and bothered but also so warm and fuzzy inside e just wanted to cuddle Kara and pat her beautiful hair, softly stroke her cheek and kiss her tenderly.  
"I love--" And it was about to slip from his tongue  
Kara turned around, looking in his eyes. "-- I really love these cheesy songs, you know."  
He'd asked her, one day, while watching a romantic comedy, why cheesy and not sugary. He'd thought love matters didn't have anything to do with cheese but apparently, he'd been wrong.

  


It wasn't that he wasn't sure of his feelings. Falling for Kara hasn't been exactly sudden. He was well aware of what he felt, how every day he was falling deeper for her emotional strength.  
She was smart, kind and compassionate. And passionate and I bit self-righteous and stubborn. And she was so impulsive when other people lives were involved. She was strong enough to handle the risks but his instincts would always be to protect her even if he knew that she didn't need it.  
They were staring at each other eyes for too long now, for not be awkward. They weren't dancing anymore.  
He was about to suggest to go back to their table when she closed the distance between them, kissing him softly on the lips. Like she could have broken him. Like she was telling something without speaking words. She took his shock for confusion because she said, just as softly:  
"I love you, too."


End file.
